


Books & Whispers

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: Kenma loved to read, but Kuro has other plans.





	Books & Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while, I hope you all like it!

Kenma had always loved books. At the early age of five he had mastered reading and his thirst for knowledge only grew as he read more and more. He spent hours in the library, reading and finding out new things from all the texts he could get his hands on. However, Kenma did not have many friends. Despite his status as a prince, he preferred to read books instead of convening with the other royals or anyone for that matter. His mother attributed this to shyness, but as long as her son grew out of it, she was content in letting him spend his days in their library. 

But those days were numbered as Kenma's father sought to find a potential mate for his son. Kenma was omega and as the sole heir to the throne, it was on his shoulders that he mate and continue the royal line. However, Kenma did not know that this was his duty because his mother tried her best to shelter him from this reality. Instead, Kenma continued to read his books and learn about the world around him unaware that his future was being carefully planned by his father.

* * *

Kenma was six years old when he met Kuro. His mother had told him that the young prince of the neighboring territory, Nekoma, was going to visit. Kenma didn't think too much about it, he thought it was just another visit for his father. In fact he had decided that he would spend his time in the library and let the prince wander on his own. As long as he left Kenma alone he was fine. 

 

 

 

"Kenma, this is Prince Tetsurou. He's going to be staying with us this summer."

Kenma stared at the boy in front of him, too shy to do anything but observe. The boy looked about his age, albeit taller, and had the most unruly black hair he'd ever seen. 

"Hi, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou!" The boy said breaking the silence. 

"I'm Kenma." 

"Do you want to go play, Kenma?" Tetsurou asked excitedly. 

"Of course he would Tetsurou," Kenma's mother interjected, "run along now, have fun!" she said as she nudged Kenma toward Tetsurou.  
Kenma really didn't want to play, he preferred to read than play outside. It wasn't as hot inside as outside and he got to spend the day reading stories upon stories. But his mother clearly had other plans for him. 

"Tetsurou grabbed Kenma's hand and tugged him along the corridors leading to the outside, "What should we play?" he said, "Do you have any ideas?" 

"I don't want to play," was Kenma's quiet response. 

'WHAT?" 

"I don't want to play, " he repeated, "outside", he added, "I don't want to play outside" 

Tetsurou slowed down his pace, "Hmm, well, we can play inside then!" He said starting to turn around. 

"No." they stopped. 

"No? That's no fun y'know?" Tetsurou sighed turning around to face Kenma, "What do you do for fun."

Kenma looked down, letting his hair cover his face, "I like to read," he whispered. "I love going to the library to read all the books that are there," he said a little more forcefully as he looked up to see a smiling Tetsurou.

"Well, if you want, we can go read for a while...but in return you have to promise that you'll play outside with me later. Deal?" 

Kenma thought about this bargain and realized he had no other choice. "Okay, I'll play outside with you after we read a couple books" 

Tetsurou grinned, "great, let's go to the library then!" 

 

 

 

"What kind of books do you like to read?"

"Mostly adventure stories where there's a hero that saves everyone from the evil monster." 

"Cool!" 

"You think so?" Kenma asked timidly. No one had really shown that much enthusiasm for his reading habit before. 

"Yeah, I wish I could read better, but I'm only seven" Tetsurou stuck out his chest as if being seven was something to be proud of. 

"I'm six and I can read good." Kenma countered.  
"Oh, but you're different and smart," was Tetsurou's response. "What do you want to read anyway" 

Kenma went to the bookshelf where he kept all his favorite books, "Um, this one?" He had chosen a book about a princess that was stuck in a tower, but managed to escape thanks to a thief.

"Oh, Can you read it to me?" Tetsurou asked, already taking a seat by one of the seats near the bookshelf. 

"O-okay" stuttered Kenma, not used to reading out loud to anyone, but the idea excited him nonetheless, Tetsurou excited him and he wasn't sure why. He walked toward where Tetsurou was sitting and sat in the seat adjacent to his companion, plopping the book open and began to read. 

 

 

 

"Come on, you promised you'd play with me if we read books." 

"Can we play tomorrow, I'm sleepy." Kenma yawned. 

"No, today," Tetsurou stomped his foot for effect, it would've been menacing if it didn't come from a seven year old. 

"Okay." came Kenma's sleepy reply as he got up from his comfortable chair. "What do you want to play?" Kenma hoped it wasn't something intense, he hated to be hot and sweaty. 

"You'll see," replied Tetsurou as he grabbed Kenma's hand to take him to the gardens outside. 

Once outside, he turned to Kenma, "Tag you're it!" he said as he touched Kenma's shoulder and ran off in the opposite direction. 

Kenma was stunned at what just happened and stood in place, he had never played tag before, but from what it seemed, it looked like a game of chase. He looked around until he finally spotted Tetsurou running toward the far corner of the garden, he was fast, Kenma had to admit. 

Kenma started walking toward Tetsurou's direction, before starting a mild jog. "Oh, Come on Kenma, you can run faster than that," Kuroo called, and so Kenma ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, which wasn't far, but as he chased Tetsurou he couldn't help but have fun. Before he knew it, he had caught up to Tetsurou and had tagged him in turn and their chase continued until something didn't feel right in Kenma's head. 

He felt sick as if he was going to throw up. His head hurt and his surroundings started to spin. He wasn't sure what was happening, but it couldn't be good."Kenma!" Tetsurou ran toward him, and barely caught him as he lost consciousness, everything fading to black. 

 

 

 

Kenma woke up in his room, his concerned mother at his side. "Where's Tetsurou?" he asked weakly. 

"He's in his room, it's okay" his mother said gently, stroking his hair away from his face. 

"What happened?" He asked further as he sat up. He wasn't sure what happened after playing outside with Tetsurou, that's as far as he remembered. 

"You overheated, honey," his mother informed him, "But you're fine now. Tetsu-kun brought you inside, now you're okay. Want some water?" 

Kenma only nodded and took the glass offered to him, taking small sips. "Can I see him?"

"After you rest a bit more, dear,"

"Okay," He handed the glass of water back to his mother and laid down once more, sleep claiming him easily. 

 

 

 

Kenma woke up later that day to the sound of humming. When he looked to his left, he saw a messy head of hair peeking out from behind a book. He knew of only one person with that hairstyle, he was the cause of why Kenma was in bed in the first place after all. "Tetsurou?"

Tetsurou looked up from the book he was reading, dropping it as he plopped out of his seat to reach for the boy in bed. "Kenma! Are you okay?" 

Kenma sat up in his bed, "I'm fine, just tired." 

"You scared me a lot when you fell, I thought you died," Tetsurou said close to tears. "Don't do that again!" 

"Okay." 

"I know, I'll protect you next time, so that it doesn't happen again!" Tetsurou said proudly, standing up straight. 

Kenma snorted, "Don't be silly, I don't need protection."  
Tetsurou looked offended at the response, "You do, and I'll be your hero like in your storybooks, don't you want that?" 

Kenma looked at Tetsurou's pleading eyes and relented, "Okay, you can be my hero."

The smile Tetsurou gave Kenma could rival the sun.

* * *

Kenma never had a friend before, but he guessed Tetsurou was good enough. All summer they took turns reading and playing. Kenma read books to Tetsurou and Tetsurou would show Kenma how to play outdoor games. It took Kenma time to get used to playing outside, until one day he didn't feel sick anymore. Tetsurou had been patient with him and had chosen to play games that didn't waste as much energy to benefit Kenma. In return, Kenma would try something different every time they played. 

As their relationship grew, their parents were ecstatic about the development. They had planned for both Tetsurou and Kenma to wed when they were of age. By having them spend their summers together, they would solidify the bond between both boys so it could be stronger.

* * *

Kenma was nine when he realized that Tetsurou was an alpha. With this new knowledge, Kenma started noticing the differences between him and the small alpha, which were few. Mostly he noticed how different they both smelled, something he never once thought to figure out why, but now he knew and he had to admit, Tetsurou smelled nice.

* * *

"Come on Kenma, let's play ball!" 

"Kuro I'm tired." responded Kenma. He had stayed up with Kuro all night reading books from the library and he was sleepy. Kuro should understand this, but he looked like he still had energy to spare. 

"What did you call me?" asked Kuro, confused at the new name. Kenma had always called him Tetsurou or even Kuroo when he was mad, but never Kuro. He kind of liked it. 

"Kuro." 

Kuro smiled "Okay, keep calling me that!" 

Kenma felt his cheeks warm up.

* * *

When Kenma was twelve, Kuro taught Kenma how to swim. 

It was a sweltering hot day and all Kenma wanted to do was stay inside where it was cool. He made his way to the library, hoping that no one would interrupt him there. 

Kenma was halfway through a book when Kuro barged in unexpectedly.

"Kenma, come look!" 

"Kuro, I"m busy." 

"Come on, it will be fun!" 

Kenma sighed, he could never really say no to an excited Kuro. In a way, it made Kenma excited too, only a little though. So he got up from his comfy chair and followed Kuro out of the library.

 

 

 

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

They had walked into the small forest behind the castle gardens. They had sometimes gone in there to play games like hide and seek, but they had never wandered that far in. Kenma didn't know what to make of it, but something told him it'd be best to turn back. Kuro, however, had other ideas. He lead Kenma into the forest by the hand until they reached what looked like a willow tree, its branches cascading down to a small lake. There was a small waterfall connected to the lake, water crashing down the rocks below. The sound of birds could be heard overhead and the sun's rays still protruded through the treetops making the water gleam like gemstones. Kenma took the scenery in, it was a beautiful place and he briefly wondered why he didn't know about its existence. 

"Well," Kuroo started, "do you like it?"

Kenma only nodded, still absorbed by the beauty of the place. 

"How—" Kenma began, "How did you find this place?" 

"I found it while exploring when you were too lazy to come play with me—OW!" Kuro grabbed his arm in pain. "Was that punch necessary?" he said rubbing his arm.

"I'm not lazy." huffed Kenma. 

"Right, you're just busy." 

Kenma only glared at him as Kuro laughed. 

"So why'd you bring me here?" Kenma inquired, effectively changing the subject. 

"I wanted to go for a swim, and wanted you to join me." 

"I don't know how to swim." 

"You don't?" 

"No."

Kuro looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "You don't know how to swim,?!" he half shouted, eyes big in shock. "We have to change that then," he said with a grin. 

 

 

 

"So now you put one hand forward and bring it back as you bring your other hand forward, like this."

Having discarded their clothes, save for their undergarments, both princes made it into the water. Kuro had started by teaching Kenma how to float on his back and then how to propel himself with his legs. Kenma had a tough time at first, but Kuro was a good teacher and soon he was floating like a pro. 

"Kuro, I think that's enough for the day," Kenma said as he made his way to more shallow water. 

"But, we were just getting to the good part," Kuro whined. 

"I'm tired."

"You're always tired."

"That's not true."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is" 

"It's—KURO!" 

Kuro laughed as he continued to splash water on Kenma. Before he knew it, Kenma had gotten closer to him and was splashing him in return. They continued having a splash fight until Kuro finally relented. 

"You win, you win!" he said between giggles. "Let's go dry up" 

Kenma stopped splashing around, giggling himself, and followed Kuro out of the water. They chose a large rock where the sunlight hit the most and laid down on it. 

"This was fun." Kuro said stretching out his arms. 

"Yeah," Kenma agreed. 

"We should do this again," Kuro offered and Kenma only nodded, too tired to make a more vocal response. They stayed that way, sprawled on the rock as they dried up, fingertips touching and smiles on their faces.

* * *

At fourteen, Kuro unexpectedly got sick during his summer visit. It was only a cold, but Kenma had never seen Kuro so weak before. He spent most of his days in bed recovering and Kenma couldn't help but feel as though the scene before him was wrong. Kuro was supposed to be outside, playing in the gardens with him. Instead he was asleep, too weak to get out of bed. 

Nevertheless, Kenma tried his best to keep Kuro company. He brought his favorite books with him and read to Kuro everyday; Kuro listened intently asking questions when he could. 

"...and then they lived happily ever after." Kenma concluded as he closed his book. Kuro didn't say anything, which was odd, because Kuro always had something to say. Kenma looked up to voice his confusion but was caught off guard by the soft look in Kuro's eyes. 

"Did...did you like the story?" Kenma timidly asked as he ducked his face. He wasn't sure why Kuro was looking at him like that, but it made his face feel warm and he didn't like it. 

Kuro blinked, snapping out of whatever trance he was in, "Um, yeah!" he started, "I really liked you." he whispered, not catching what he just said until Kenma tilted his head in confusion. 

"...reading the book, I really liked IT." he corrected, face turning bright red. 

"Oh," was all Kenma could say, he wasn't sure why his heart had fluttered at Kuro's outburst, but it was there and he couldn't ignore it forever. 

They continued to talk about the most mundane things and before long Kenma started getting sleepy.

"You can sleep with me on the bed, if you'd like?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"We're best friends aren't we? Of course I'm sure!"

Kenma couldn't argue with that logic and he got up from his seat and climbed onto the bed. He turned to face Kuro and they made eye contact. 

"Hi." Kuro gave him a grin.

"Hi," Kenma said with a small smile on his face.

The bed was warm as Kuro was radiating so much heat and then there was his scent. Kenma had always liked how Kuro smelled and being so close to him now just solidified that fact. 

He could get used to it. 

Kuro gave out a yawn. "Alright, good night,"

"Good night." 

It didn't take long for both to fall asleep. Kenma's mother would later find them cuddled up together and would smile fondly at the two boys tangled up in each other's arms.

* * *

Kenma had his first heat in the summer of when he was sixteen years old, and of course Kuro would be there to witness the spectacle, of course he would. 

Kenma was reading in the garden, Kuro sprawled right next to him with a book on his face. He had fallen asleep moments before, but Kenma didn't mind, he was too absorbed in his book to care. 

The peacefulness was suddenly interrupted when Kenma felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He had never felt anything like it. He held back a gasp, trying not to make noise so that Kuro wouldn't notice. But the pain came back and this time with double the intensity. Dropping his book, Kenma clenched his lower stomach with his hands, gritting his teeth, unsure of what to do. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but another wave of pain hit him and he couldn't hold back the whimper that left his lips. Something was wrong and he wasn't exactly sure what. 

He had to tell Kuro, he had to tell him they needed to go inside. He shook Kuro's shoulder, trying to wake him up. " Kuro" he said impatiently, "Wake up." Another spasm of pain radiated throughout him, his body feeling warmer than he was used to. He let out a groan and that was all it took for Kuro to wake up. 

"Huh? Kenma?" Kuro said as he sat up, book falling on his lap. 

Kuro turned to look at Kenma and took in his appearance; he was sweating and there were tears in his eyes. It almost looked like he was hyperventilating. "Kenma, what's wrong?" 

"Kuro...it hurts" was Kenma's only response, but that was enough for Kuro's instincts to act up. "Let me help you up" he said as he stood up himself. He took Kenma's hands and pulled him up until he was standing. 

Kenma's legs felt unsteady, and he leaned into Kuro for support. "Can you stand?" Kuro asked. Kenma could only shake his head, he was too busy trying not to scream from the pain. Before he could protest, Kuro wrapped his arm around Kenma's back and his other underneath Kenma's knees and heaved him upward into a bridal carry. Kenma didn't protest as he placed his arms around Kuro's neck. 

Being this close to Kuro made his scent even more apparent and Kenma couldn't help but think how _good _Kuro smelled. His scent was intoxicating and as he took in the musky scent of the young alpha, Kenma could feel something wet sliding out of him. It was then that Kenma realized what he was dealing with.__  
This was his first heat. Kenma's mother, an omega herself, had warned him about his heat, she had told him how he can handle it and what to do when it hit. He had expected it,but he hadn't expected it to be this painful. 

Kuro carried him inside the castle, all the while yelling for Kenma's parents, someone, to come help. He carried Kenma up the stairs, adrenaline rushing through him. 

Once he made it up the steps, he staggered the rest of the way to Kenma's room. Despite how exhausted he was, he never let Kenma go. 

Kenma had refrained from saying anything, instead trying to focus on his breathing like his mother had told him. 

"We're almost...there, Kenma." Kuro said, exhaustion clear in his voice. Kenma nodded in response, swallowing a whimper. 

Kuro got to Kenma's room, somehow managing to open the door and quickly stepped in. He made a beeline for Kenma's bed and deposited Kenma onto it as carefully as he could. Kenma turned on his side and curled up into a ball almost immediately, unable to take the pain or the slick feeling between his legs. 

"I'll get your mom." Kuro said, "I'll be back, I promise," he added with a kiss to Kenma's temple. He quickly left the room in search of Kenma's mother. 

Kenma didn't process the kiss until Kuro had left. If his face wasn't hot already, it would have been now. He touched the spot with this fingers, his temple still hot from his heat, but from something else as well. But his realization was short lived as a new wave of pain assaulted him. 

It felt like hours before Kuro was back with Kenma's mother in tow. 

"He's in here!" Kenma heard Kuro yell out. There was desperation in his voice and Kenma could sense how scared Kuro was. He was scared to, he'd never imagine his heat to hit him this hard, but it did. 

His mother burst into his room, immediately making her way to Kenma's bed. Kuro staying behind.

 

 

 

"Oh sweetheart," she said as she stroked his hair. He leaned into her cool touch, the heat was becoming unbearable and he couldn't stand being clothed anymore. He tried taking off his shirt, but his mother wouldn't let him. Instead he was given a pill and a glass of water to drink, his mother reassuring him that it was to help with the pain. 

 

 

 

When he was done, his mother continued stroking his hair. "Listen, sweetheart," she whispered, "This is natural, your first heat is almost always a little painful, you'll be okay. You will feel things you might have never felt before, and it'll be normal, you'll be okay." 

Kenma only looked up at her, tears in his eyes from the pain, but he nodded to show he understood. "Is there anything you need?" his mother asked. 

And truly, there was only one thing Kenma wanted at that moment. He needed his best friend, he needed Kuro. He wasn't completely sure why, but his scent relaxed him and he needed Kuro's scent. 

"I want Kuro," he pleaded. His mother's eyes grew wider at the realization. "No, sweetheart, we can't let Kuro in here, not when you're in heat. 

"I want Kuro, he promised..." was all Kenma could say, because Kuro promised he'd be back and he wasn't. 

"Not now, sweetheart," his mother persisted, "Not now." 

 

 

 

So Kenma spent the next few days alone in his room, tossing and turning in his bed as the discomfort between his legs grew. His mother would occasionally come in to check on him and bring him food and drink. She was attentive, but it wasn't who he wanted to see. He wanted Kuro, but Kuro was nowhere to be found. 

 

 

 

One afternoon, he woke up without the weight of his heat on his body. He sat up on his bed feeling a bit lightheaded but nothing terrible. Sometime during his heat, he had taken off all his clothes, leaving himself bare. Now that his heat was over, all he felt was how cold the room was. He got up from his bed and changed into a simple tunic, before heading for his door. He needed to tell his mother the good news, and he wanted to see Kuro more than anything. 

When he opened his door, a boy with black messy hair tumbled at his feet. 

"Kuro?"

Kuro looked up from the floor into Kenma's golden eyes. "Hi," he said with a sheepish smile, "I was waiting for you." 

Kenma couldn't help but laugh at Kuro's antics. He offered his hand to him, and he took it gladly as he stood up. 

Kuroo had grown up into a tall handsome young man. His hair was the same but his face had grown sharper, more mature as he aged. His lanky body, although still tall, filled in with lean muscle. Kenma never noticed how much his friend had changed, but somehow now more than ever, these differences stood out to him more. 

"I missed you," he said, breaking the silence. 

"I missed you too," Kuro finally said, before taking Kenma in for a hug. "God, Kenma I missed you so much." Kenma only held Kuro even tighter and he found he never wanted to let him go. So they stood there, in Kenma's doorway, for what seemed like hours, but to them, it wasn't enough.

* * *

On his eighteenth birthday, Kenma's parents invited the Kuroo family to celebrate their son's coming of age party. 

The party was extravagant. Decorations lined the walls of the ball room like crystals. There was music playing from what seemed like every corner and there were tables piled high up with food. It was a party to die for, but Kenma was not pleased. Instead, he hid himself in an alcove farthest away from the music and tried to read as best as he could. He wasn't having too much luck when the curtains covering his secret spot started to move. Kenma was already dreading who it was, when a head of messy black hair popped in. 

"Ah, I knew I'd find you somewhere," Kuro greeted. 

Kenma let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You almost scared me," he said, a bit peeved. 

"Your parents are looking for you," Kuro said ignoring Kenma's complaint as he fully entering the alcove. 

"Let them look," was Kenma's response. He knew his parents wanted him to mingle, but frankly, he didn't want to deal with any of the guests. 

Kuro smirked, "Oooh, rebellious, aren't we?" 

"Shut up."

Kuro's smirk softened into a small smile, " Wanna ditch this joint and go somewhere else?" 

"God, yes." he said as he took Kuro's outstretched hand. 

 

 

 

Somehow they managed to get passed Kenma's parents undetected. Kenma was a bit suspicious about how smoothly their escape was, but he decided not to question it. He held on to Kuro's hand as they made their way through the castle corridors. Kenma couldn't help but think how warm it was and how it engulfed his own smaller hand. It felt right. 

He never wanted to let go. 

They made it to the library, where Kenma made a beeline for his favorite couch dragging Kuro with him. They sat down together, never letting go of the other until Kenma sagged into the seat, letting out a sigh. Music could still be heard, but there was thankfully less noise. 

"So what do you want to do?" Kuro asked. 

"I don't know," Kenma replied.

So they talked about everything that happened since Kuro had left from his summer visit. They talked about their studies and about anything they could think of. Kuro told him about his antics with his servants back at home, and Kenma told him about the newest stories he had read. They talked and talked, unaware of how much time had passed. 

"Hey, Kenma, want to dance?" 

"No." 

"Come on, it'll be fun." Kuro said as he stood up, dragging Kenma to stand as well. 

"There's no music," Kenma countered. 

"Yes, there is, can't you hear?"

Kenma strained his ears to hear the small amount of music that made it to the library. He let out a sigh. "Fine." 

They arranged themselves how they were taught in their respective classes, Kuroo putting his hand on Kenma's waist and Kenma putting his hand on Kuro's shoulder. They clasped their free hands together in unison and before long they were dancing to a rhythm only they were privy too. 

"You're a good dancer," Kuro said, breaking the silence. 

"You are too," Kenma looked up to see Kuro gazing at him fondly. There was a small smile on his face and Kenma wanted to know how that smile would taste on his lips. Kenma was smart; he knew he was in love with his best friend, but he never thought of initiating anything. But the way Kuro looked at Kenma, gave him other ideas and he wanted to try. Before his courage dissipated, he stood on his tippy toes and leaned in to kiss Kuro on the cheek. It was only a peck, but it was enough for Kenma's face to heat up and turn away, hiding behind his hair. 

Silence. That's all Kenma heard and the longer time passed, the more convinced he was that he had made a mistake. Before he could utter an apology, Kuro's hand held his face, turning Kenma's head toward him. 

Kenma saw Kuro having the same fond look he had before the kiss. "You're so beautiful, you know?" He stroked Kenma's cheek with his thumb, easing Kenma's anxiety and making his heart clench. 

Kuro leaned down, their lips close to touching. "May I?" he asked.

"Please," Kenma whispered as Kuro closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow and soft, but it caused an explosion in Kenma's chest. Fire coursed through his veins at the simple touch of lips. He felt he was flying and Kuro was his only hold on this earth. 

When they broke apart, they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. Something had changed between them and Kenma was giddy with joy as he realized that he was happy about the change. He let out a giggle, followed by another until he was full on laughing. Kuro gazed at him in confusion, but then he too fell into a fit of laughter. 

When they calmed down, they continued swaying to an unknown rhythm. Kenma's hands had found purchase on Kuro's shoulders and Kuro held on to Kenma's hips as they danced in circles in the center of the library. Kuro leaned down once more, touching their foreheads together, " I always wanted to do that, you know?" 

"Do what?" was Kenma's response, knowing full well what Kuro meant. 

"This," Kuro said taking one of Kenma's hands and kissing it softly. "And this," Kuro said as he kissed Kenma's forehead, "and finally this," he half-whispered as he took Kenma's lips into his own once more. This time the kiss was more passionate, lips working in sync as they danced together. Kenma couldn't help but run his hands through Kuro's messy locks, tugging here and there. He felt Kuro's tongue asking for entrance, and he let him in, unsure about how to continue, but knowing he wanted to continue at all cost. Kuro's tongue licked inside Kenma's mouth, causing him to shiver in delight, their tongues learning a dance they were destined to know. They finally broke apart for air, both panting and catching each other's breath. 

"We should head to bed," Kuro said breathlessly, "It's late."

"Yeah," Kenma agreed. 

 

Kuro lead Kenma to his room, but before he could leave, Kenma tugged him by the sleeve and yanked him inside. 

"Stay with me tonight." 

"Okay,"

They spent the night exchanging kiss after kiss until finally sleep claimed both of them.

* * *

They spent the following summer lip locked, unable to get enough of the other. Many a time they were almost caught by a servant or Kenma's mother, but that didn't deter them from expressing their love for each other. 

"You're beautiful," Kuro said between fiercely kissing Kenma against a wall. 

"Kuro..." Kenma would only moan in response as Kuro nibbled at the scent glands on his neck.

* * *

Kenma was twenty years old when Kuro asked him to be his mate. 

They had been at the library, Kenma sitting on the couch with his favorite book in hand, while Kuro had his head on his lap. Kenma stroked Kuro's hair as he read out loud and Kuro listened intently to what Kenma had to say. 

"Be my mate." he had asked in the middle of Kenma reading.

"Hmm?"

"Be my mate." 

There was silence for what Kuro thought was forever, but then, 

"Okay."

Kuro took one of Kenma's hands into his own and moved to place a kiss on it. "Okay." 

 

 

When their parents found out about their decision, they were smothered in hugs and congratulations. Before long, they were planning a wedding. 

The wedding was more for the publicity and official status than anything else; Kuro and Kenma had already decided they'd mate when Kenma's next heat came around. They wanted it to be a private affair and their parents respected their wishes as long as they still went ahead with the wedding. 

 

 

Kenma's heat came one morning as he slept in Kuro's arms. He woke up feeling hot and sticky with sweat. He was further convinced of his heat manifesting as he felt slick between his legs. 

"Kuro, wake up," He grunted, turning around until he was facing his soon to be mate. 

"5 more minutes," came a sleepy reply. 

"Kuro, my heat." 

"WHAT?!" Kuro shot up from the bed, suddenly very awake. He turned to face Kenma, taking in his appearance. He looked disheveled from sleep, but also from something else. He leaned in to take a whiff of Kenma's scent, verifying that he had truly started his heat. 

He looked up to gaze into Kenma's golden eyes, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. 

Kenma only leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. " I want this...I want you." 

"Okay," he said, getting up and carrying Kenma to the bathroom. "Let's wash up first." 

 

 

 

After a quick bath, they both stumbled into Kenma's bedroom, lips locked and fervently moving together. All they had were towels from their bath, but those were quickly discarded as they landed on the bed, Kuro on top of Kenma. 

"Is this okay?" he said as he climbed the bed even more, trapping Kenma beneath him. 

"Yeah," was Kenma's breathless response as Kuro looked down at him, taking him all in. Kenma felt exposed and he would've been embarrassed if this wasn't Kuro, his best friend. 

Kenma, getting impatient, forced Kuro down until their lips met once more for a hungry kiss. Kenma swiped his tongue on Kuro's lips asking for entrance, and Kuro obliged, letting him in. Their tongues mingled, sliding possessively against each other until they broke apart. Kuro ducked down further and attached himself to Kenma's neck, nibbling and leaving kitten kisses in a trail toward the omega's scent glands where he nosed around before biting down gently. 

Kenma let out moan after moan at Kuro's ministration. They had never gone farther than heavy petting, but Kuro had found out that Kenma's neck was extremely sensitive and took advantage of it whenever he could. 

Kenma was losing it. Every bite made his insides flutter and made heat pool below his abdomen. "Kuro, stop teasing," he finally voiced. 

And that was all it took for Kuro to run his hands down Kenma's sides to his waist, before bringing them back up to pinch at his nipples, teasing him even more to Kenma's chagrin. 

But this time Kuro left a trail of kisses as he worked his way down to between Kenma's legs. Kenma was practically oozing slick, he was so turned on by Kuro's attentions that he had produced so much of his natural lubricant. 

Kenma opened his legs even wider to accommodate Kuro and as he did so, more slick slid out of his entrance. Kuroo gulped, finding the whole thing erotic. 

"Okay, how should we do this?" 

"Very gently, I'm hoping." Kenma deadpanned and Kuro couldn't help but cackle. 

"Should I finger you?" Kuro said after he was done laughing. Kenma nodded in response, looking down toward Kuro. 

"Okay, here goes." Kenma felt something thick at his entrance, before he knew it, he had half a finger up his ass. It's not like he never had anything up there before, but it was the first time he wasn't the one putting something up there for once. Kuro continued working his finger inside and as Kenma adjusted to the girth, Kuro pumped it inside and out. Before long, Kuro had inserted another finger and then another until Kenma felt so full, but he wanted _more_.

"I think...I think I'm ready." He said between breaths. Kuro stopped pumping his fingers, instead carefully taking them out from Kenma's entrance. 

Kenma felt a weird sort of hollow as Kuro removed his fingers, it was a feeling he would never get used to, but the anticipation of what was to come helped soothe him. 

Kuro placed a pillow underneath Kenma's hips before adjusting himself over Kenma. He took Kenma's hand into his own and leaned down to give him a kiss. He positioned himself by Kenma's entrance and slowly pushed forward. 

Kenma gasped from the sudden intrusion. Fortunately, due to his heat-addled brain, he didn't feel as much pain. Kuro continued to push inward, until he bottomed out inside Kenma. He let Kenma adjust to his length, but it was so difficult with how _hot_ Kenma was. 

"O-oKay, you can move." Kenma finally said, voice strained. Kuroo leaned down once more to kiss Kenma's forehead, his nose, his lips, anywhere. 

____They started slow, but soon enough Kenma was demanding to go harder, to go faster, to go _deeper _and Kuro wouldn't hesitate to oblige.___ _ _ _

______The room filled with Kenma's moans and Kuro's groans and then as Kuro thrust into a particular spot, Kenma felt static throughout his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kuro THERE!" he all but screamed and Kuro got to work, thrusting into that spot that made Kenma see stars._ _ _ _ _ _

______"God Kenma, you're so good, so beautiful." Kuro babbled, unable to form coherent sentences.  
"Kuro, I'm close" was Kenma's response. Kuro adjusted himself so his neck would be at Kenma's mouth. "Bite down. We have to form our bond." Kenma only nodded as he nosed around Kuro's scent glands, taking in the musky scent before clamping down with his teeth. Kuro couldn't help but let out a moan as he felt Kenma draw blood. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma finally let go, and Kuro continued with his thrusts at a brutal pace until Kenma was crying from the stimulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tetsu-Tetsurou," he moaned as he finally let himself go, spilling seed between them. Kuro continued to thrust as his knot started forming, unable to stop staring at Kenma's blissed out face. It wasn't long before his knot had fully formed and he stilled inside Kenma, and before he could second guess himself he kissed Kenma's neck and bit down on his scent gland, solidifying their bond, all the while having the most intense orgasm of his life, spilling inside Kenma._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuro felt a hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears he hadn't known he had spilled."Tetsurou," Kenma softly called him. Kuro opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. He would never forget the sight before him, Kenma had tears in his own eyes, hair spread out like a halo, and the softest smile Kuro had ever seen on Kenma's face. It was truly a sight to be had._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're mated," Kuro said, affirming what they'd just done. "You're my mate," he stated._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And you're mine," Kenma said with a watery smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuro leaned down to kiss his mate, _HIS_ mate. He pecked him once, twice, three times before Kenma held him in place for a proper kiss. ___ _ _ _

________"I love you." Kuroo whispered between kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Kenma stopped their kissing to look into Kuro's eyes. He was truly happy with this man, he'd always been happy with him since the day they had met. "I love you." he smiled up at Kuro, before bringing down his face for another kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Their wedding was a grand affair as all royal celebrations were. As they exchanged vows, the pair wouldn't stop smiling, too happy to care about what was being said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________During the celebration, they ran off to hide in the library, where Kenma read to Kuro before stumbling out into the corridor in a kissing frenzy, making their way to their room and to their bed where they celebrated their marriage in their own way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both laid on their side, Kenma's back against Kuro's chest, hands clasped together against Kenma's stomach, shiny new rings on their fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm happy," Kenma breathed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuro placed a kiss on Kenma's bond mark, lingering there for a while. "I'm happy too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kenma turned his head to face Kuro, "You make me happy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuro only smirked, " Do I now-OW"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't ruin the moment, stupid." Kenma said after elbowing Kuro on his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You like it though," Kuroo teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In that moment, Kuroo flipped them around so that Kenma could be below him, giving him his signature smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do too." he said before leaning down to kiss his mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kenma only rolled his eyes as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuro once again, flipped them around until Kenma was straddling Kuro's waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Careful, you'll hurt the baby," Kenma said nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The baby? What baby?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kenma got one of Kuro's hands and placed it on his stomach. "This baby," he said smiling sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kuro's eyes widened considerably at the news, "You're having--we're having--baby!" he blabbered unable to form coherent sentences._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, baby," Kenma laughed, "We're having a baby, Tetsurou."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before he could say anything else, Kuro had turned them on their sides facing each other. "You make me so happy," he said as he stroked Kenma's cheek, pushing aside a strand of hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kenma's chest felt tight as he took in Kuro's words. A smile formed on his lips as he leaned in to nuzzle into his mate's chest. He wasn't sure what to say, except for one thing, "I love you," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love you, so much" Kuro kissed the top of Kenma's head before gently stroking his hair. "I love you more than anything," he continued, full of love for the man in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They remained tangled in each other's arms for the rest of the night, whispering about their future together, whispering about their expected little one, whispering their love into each other's mouths as they exchanged sweet kisses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kenma had always loved books, but now he loved something more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other stories, but I got this idea and wanted to roll with it. Comments and feedback are much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
